The device of the present invention is used to trap products produced by warheads. One purpose for trapping detonation products is to determine how far detonation products travel from the point of detonation. Other purposes are to determine how far from the point of detonation do the products burn, whether they burn completely, and where the "crossover point" occurs, i.e., where the reactive material particles overtake the shockwave.
A previous device for catching a sample of detonation products in a shockwave had to be electronically activated an utilized explosively closing doors to retain the detonation products. Such a device is expensive and requires technical expertise. The device of the present invention is relatively inexpensive and operates mechanically in a passive mode.